Coffee
by Sliverloc303
Summary: What does she not get about ths? Clark goes to the coffee shop. Clark buys the coffee. Clark walks all the way to the Daily Planet with the cup of hot coffee. Yet he never gets to drink it? The reason? Lois Lane.


**Coffee**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the storyline.

**A one-shot that was in my head. Hope you enjoy.**

Clark shivered again as he dodged past everyone on the street. He never wanted to use his super speed as much before. Anything to get out of the biting cold.

It was the beginning of December and the weather was freezing. There was no snow yet and there was little frost or ice. But the air and wind was cold and going out in it was like sticking your head in a freezer. Clark could still feel it through his black coat and suit. The only source of warmth was from the hot coffee filled cup that he clutched in his hand.

He smiled when he saw the twirling globe of the Daily Planet. He kept his eyes on the door and felt a wave of relief when he stepped through the revolving doors and into the warmth. It was still too busy to drink his coffee so he quickly made his way down to the bullpen.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a sigh of relief. He had taken a few steps into the bullpen when he was hit by a force much stronger then any cold wind; Lois Lane.

She was at the opposite end of the room when he walked in but by the time he had taken a step, she had made her way to him dropping papers at other desks, shouting at an intern to put the latest edition of the paper on her desk and had picked up her coat and scarf from her chair.

"Hey Smallville, just in time. We've got a lead on the fraud story."

She said all this without stopping and as she breezed past him, she grabbed the coffee cup from his hand.

Clark turned and looked down at his now empty hand, with a face like a child who had just had his candy taken from him. He looked at Lois was standing in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open and sipping _his_ coffee.

She turned to him and said, "What?! Come on Smallville!"

He sulked slightly and walked towards her.

And it happened every time.

He would walk into the bullpen and Lois would walk by him stealing his coffee. Soon it had become a habit of theirs. Clark bought his coffee and would walk to the Planet. He would barely have a sip and then Lois would grab it right out of his hand.

One day Lois was talking another journalist in the office when Clark came in with his coffee.

He stopped in the doorway and waited. It took him about three seconds to realize that the coffee was still in his hand.

He had no idea what to do. He stood there thinking long enough to get some weird looks off people. Finally he walked over to Lois's desk and placed the coffee on it. He went over and sat down at his own desk.

He was typing away when Lois came out of the office. She looked towards the door and stopped frowning. Clark didn't see any of this; he eyes were on the screen. But he knew she was there; her familiar heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Lois turn to her desk, slightly put out but frowned again when she saw Clark sitting there. He had forgotten her coffee and it was her job to steal it from him! Lois sat down at her desk and lifted her hands to keyboard. She froze when she spotted the coffee sitting beside her keyboard. She smiled slightly and picked up the coffee to drink it, missing the small grin that appeared on Clark's face.

After they had decided to go out for real, Clark and Lois went to get some coffee. Clark ordered his and received it first but Lois simply lifted it out of his hand. He smiled, shook his head and ordered another coffee.

When Lois first moved in with him, he poured himself a cup in the morning but always, whenever he took a second to turn around, it had disappeared into Lois's hand.

Still, for some strange reason, it was one of the things he loved about her.

**-Years later-**

Clark sat at the kitchen island; his hand clasped around his coffee cup hoping this time Lois wouldn't steal it. His and Lois's kids were all at home.

Chris and Jason, their now twenty one year old twins, were home from college and were playing video games with Johnny, their youngest son at eleven, in the sitting room. Martha, now fourteen was reading a book opposite her father at the kitchen island. Lois was on the phone to Chloe, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Taylor, now eighteen was upstairs getting ready to go shopping with a family friend Dick Grayson. He was the only one free to go shopping with Taylor, who was in charge of buying birthday presents for Martha, who was turning fifteen in a few weeks.

The door opened and Dick Grayson stepped into kitchen; dressed in casual clothes, his phone and a cup of coffee balanced in his hands.

They all greeted him and Clark said, "Now Dick, try to get along with Taylor this time. We don't need another fight between you two again."

Dick frowned and said, "Well she starts it!" Clark just smiled and took a sip of his coffee as Dick put his phone back in his pocket.

Taylor walked down the stairs and said, "Ok bye everyone. We'll be back soon. As long as Dick isn't difficult."

Dick frowned and said, "I am not difficult Metropolis!"

Taylor just breezed past him and out the door, grabbing his cup of coffee on the way out.

Dick sighed and said, "Every single time!"

With that he walked out the door. Clark stared at the now closed door blinking. Slowly a small smile came over his face. He looked at Lois who smiled back at him and walked past him, still talking to Chloe.

Clark smiled again and glanced down at the table.

He did a double take when he saw his hands now empty and as Lois walked into the sitting room, sipping his coffee.


End file.
